villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lucifer (Cinderella)
Lucifer is a major and supporting antagonist in Disney's 12th full-length animated feature film Cinderella, and the 2015 live action film of the same name and the secondary antagonist in the sequels. Although Lucifer was extremely loyal towards his owners, he was monstrous to the many mice that inhabited the home. He also likes to torment his heroic canine counterpart Bruno (who hates him) and Cinderella. He was also an obstreperous troublemaker who enjoyed causing mischief. Lucifer is a henchman of sorts to Lady Tremaine (at least, he views himself as one) - the role of henchman becomes more pronounced in the direct-to-video sequels in which Lady Tremaine gains access to the Fairy Godmother's magic wand and transforms Lucifer into a twisted version of a coachman with an evil laugh. The only reason Lucifer is loyal to Tremaine is because she puts a roof over his head. Otherwise he’s is nothing more than a: gluttonous, cruel, sour, baleful, sadistic, sneaky, sly, cunning, mischievous and rotten pet. In the first film, he was voiced by the late , who also played Natasha Fatale, Wheezy in Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Magica De Spell, and Witch Hazel. In the sequels, he was voiced by . In other media *Lucifer is one of the guests in House of Mouse then later he rules the House of Mouse. *Lucifer appears in Kingdom Hearts ''during Ventus' portion of the Castle of Dreams level who causes problems for Ventus and the mice. He also serves as the boss for that level. *Lucifer made a cameo in Ben and Me. *In Flubber, Weebo wakes up in a open mouth for a picture of Lucifer. *Lucifer made a cameo in Emoji. *Lucifer is in Disney Parks. *Lucifer is in the 2015 remake of ''Cinderella. Like in the original film and its sequels, he is the cat of Lady Tremaine. Gallery Lucifer01.gif|Lucifer 062-lucifer & gus.jpg|Lucifer attacks Gus. Lucifer-cinderella.jpg|Lucifer grins. LuciferKH2.png|Lucifer in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Bruno Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer with Bruno Tumblr m5dbz39v3U1ry2guto3 400.jpg|Lucifer makes a mess. Human Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer as a human in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Fiery-the-angel-fell-e1350704082639.jpg|Lucifer's defeat in Cinderella. cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7366.jpg|Lucifer's defeat in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True. cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6802.jpg|Lucifer's defeat in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. Lucifer's Claws.jpg|Lucifer's claws extended. Lady Tremaine Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer with Lady Tremaine Lucifer hissing at gus.jpg|Lucifer hissing at Gus with a growl. Screen Shot 2018-04-01 at 2.19.09 PM.png|Lucifer in Mickey's House of Villains. Disney Twice Charmed Image by Sysock.jpg|Lucifer in Disney Parks. Lucifer3.jpg|Lucifer in Comics stuff animal.jpeg|Lucifer Disney Stuff Animal. toy.jpeg|Lucifer in Disney Vinylmation. Lucifer-Looks-Evil-from-Cinderella-2.jpg|Lucifer in the 2015 remake Cinderella. Luciferdisney.jpeg Lucifer's Evil Laugh.gif|Lucifer's evil laugh. Disney's Sinister Cats.jpg Audio Samples Trivia *The true name of the Devil of Biblical tradition was originally Lucifer, which is what Lucifer's name is based on. This was obviously done to reflect on Lucifer's villainous personality. *In some books, it is hinted that Lucifer may have had something to do in the death of Cinderella's father, as the books say that he was allergic to cats, which in turn solidifies more the theory that Lady Tremaine could have been responsible for his death. *In Kingdom Hearts, when he is hit by a ball of string, he speaks, saying "Ow!". He did not speak in his original incarnation at all. *In the sequels, they made him have the same hiss as a real cat instead of that scary growl hiss like the one that he let out at Gus when he had the corn from the chicken in the breakfast scene. *Lucifer is a member of Disney's Sinister Cats, a sub-franchise of the mainline Disney Villains franchise. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Greedy Category:Mischievous Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Male Category:Predator Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mute Category:Incompetent Category:Cowards Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Scapegoat Category:In Love Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal Category:On & Off Category:Deal Makers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Comic Relief Category:Outcast Category:Pawns Category:Psychopath Category:Minion Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Abusers Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Live Action Villains Category:Inconclusive Category:Neutral Evil